comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200102150528
Protege Adapted (Marvel Adaptions) vs Wargreymon (Digimon) Protege Adapted's Profile Tier: '-1 | higher with abilities ' Name: Protege Adapted Origin: Marvel Comics Age: Unknown, However no longer a child (so at least 16+) Gender: Male Classification: Enhanced Cosmic Entity Powers and Abilities: Power Mimicry (Can copy any power he sees, regardless of requirements to to use them), Flight, Hellfire Manipulation (Copited Mephisto's daughter, Malevolence), Transmutation (Witnessed a hand getting transmutated into water vapor), Light Manipulation (Copied the powers of Aleta, who solidifies light to attack), Heat Manipulation/Radiation Manipulation (Can fire thermal beams), Martial Arts/Weapon Mastery (Copied the skills of several fighters, and even held a tournament where he copied all the fighter's skills.), Shapeshifting (Observed both Skrull as well as Mephisto's shapeshifting), BFR/Teleportation (Teleported the guardians of the galaxy to another planet) | All previous on a much higher extent, copied all of Beyonder's abilities, Power Modification (Can change powers to be as powerful as he is) | All previous on an immensly higher extent, copied the powers of Eternity, the Hawk God, and The Living Tribunal. If he wasn't stopped, he would have continued to grow even stronger (this profile is his stronger adapted form) | Non existence | 4th wall manipulation | Absolute Will | https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Division attack potency: extremely high outerversal speed: omnipresent | possibly higher | higher with abilities (specifically teleportation) lifting strength: extremely high outerversal striking strength: extremely high outerversal stamina: absolute-infinite (never tires even if taken 100% or more damage) range: extremely high outerversal intelligence: above average (shown to be able to see through others plans) weaknesses: None Notable Notable Techniques: Absolute Power Mimicry (Can copy anyones powers if he chooses to and doesn't need to see them but only needs to be around the being who's powers he wants to copy in order to game the, and once their copied he gets full mastery of it, and full control -- third form protege (image drawn to scale) (original forms: base protege | abstracts absorbed protege (roots still apply) | adapted protege (third form and this form used only/starts in this form) base form wargreymon (base form but most powerful of his 9 forms) hax on, first attack on, blitz on, bfr on, distance 30ft, leaving on, location: large rainy city stats equalized at tier -1 -- protege adapted wins by nonexistence (counter conceptual erasure, counter power nullification, counter fear manipulation, counter durability negation) + BFR (counter combat) + combat '' ''protege wins 15+/10 (all necessary counters, rough win but in a good way, fought slightly smarter than wargreymon (10+5=15)) (leftover abilities were not heavy hax and his heavy hax ability used fot the counter -0 +5) '''protege wins 20+/10' (20+ instead of 20 ratio used because wargreymon was not much of a match for nonexistence (manipulation) '' 'upon adapting protege took upon a new look, but protege adapted did come from the original "marvel protege form 1" and image is again drawn to scale. The explanation of his much different look is that he absorbed another character that is not listed, also his power adapting likely edited the original form of the character copied-absorbed. ' 'protege's absolute will excluded in the ratio '